Tempo Suficiente
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Tudo o que ele queria era tempo para se dedicar ao o que ele mais amava...


**Tempo Suficiente**

"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

Inspirado em um episódio de Além da Imaginação, exibido em 1959, baseada em uma história de Lynn Venable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Urashima!-a voz do gerente do Banco onde trabalhava, tirou Keitarô Urashima de seu momento de descanso.-Volte ao trabalho!

O rapaz ajeitou os enormes óculos de lentes grossas no rosto, deixando de lado o que tentava em vão ler, e observou o relógio, e depois olhou para o homenzinho gordo e careca, com o rosto vermelho denotando o strees.

-Mas, Yamamoto-san...ainda tenho três minutos do meu horário para o café.

-Três minutos que você desperdiça fazendo o que? Lendo estas porcarias!-apontou para o livro.-O que é isso? "O diário de Anne Frank"? Lixo!

-Na verdade, senhor....

-VOLTE AO TRABALHO, INÚTIL!-berrou o bancário.

E saiu deixando Urashima para trás. Era sempre assim, desde que saiu da faculdade e se casou com Naru, sua vida estava tediosa, sem sentido. A esposa sempre cobrava a vida que não poderia lhe dar, as brigas eram constantes, ela se recusava a lhe dar filhos, dizendo que não poderiam sustentá-los, reclamava que quando ele estava em casa apenas lia e a ignorava.

A vida não era fácil fora dos muros da Universidade. Sentia falta do tempo em que era estudante e podia ler seus livros sempre que quisesse.

Sua vida era vazia.

Desde que terminou o curso, há dez anos, não conseguiu achar um emprego decente, e por isso não recusou a oferta de trabalho em um banco. O salário era razoável, mas Naru sempre dizia que faltava dinheiro. Os amigos se distanciaram pela vida, restando a ele apenas os livros, e o agravamento da sua miopia que o tornou totalmente dependente de seus óculos para ler.

E como adorava ler. Era totalmente obcecado por leitura. Livros, jornais, revistas, periódicos, rótulos, tudo ele lia. Por isso seu melhor e inseparável amigo era o par de óculos que sempre o acompanhava. Chegava até a conversar com ele, quando se sentia pateticamente sozinho. Claro que não fazia isso perto dos outros, o julgariam um louco.

Saiu da sala reservada ao café e dois colegas entravam para o merecido período de descanso, ligando a TV para ver as noticias. Na tela um repórter falava com grande preocupação sobre a crise na Ásia, que poderia resultar em uma guerra entre a China e o Japão.

-Que loucura, não?-comentou um deles.-Soube que apontaram armas nucleares para nós.

-Não quero nem pensar nisso.-comentou o outro.-Lembra Hiroshina, não?

Keitarô ignorou o comentário, não era de seu interesse. Pegou o livro e o guardou, em seguida um lenço e limpava os óculos com extremo cuidado enquanto voltava ao seu guichê. Tratava o objeto com tamanho cuidado, mais que um homem apaixonado trataria sua amante.

Olhou de lado e percebeu que gerente estava se preparando para sair para almoçar. Era o que ele queria, tinha um plano traçado para acabar de ler seu livro o quanto antes, sem ninguém incomodá-lo. Assim que este saiu, fechou seu guichê alegando estar com mal estar e iria ao banheiro. Pegou o livro e dirigiu-se ao subsolo, onde ficava o cofre do banco.

Dentro do cofre, fechou a porta sem medo, afinal sabia como abri-lo, sentou em um canto e começou a ler. Pegou o óculos e o fitou:

-Agora sim, temos paz para ler meu amigo.-o colocou e começou a folhear as páginas.

Então ele parou. Havia ouvido o som de uma sirene? Ficou em pé...de repente, o chão estremeceu violentamente, jogando-o ao chão, poeira caiu do telhado que rachou, mesmo sendo de concreto e aço. A escuridão o envolveu.

Quanto tempo ficou desacordado, ele não sabia ao certo. Apenas que estava sujo, e com a garganta cheia de pó que a arranhava por dentro. Em desespero procurou pelos óculos, e com alívio os encontrou. Não seria nada sem eles, como ler seus preciosos livros sem ele?

Abriu a porta do cofre e subiu as escadas para o andar térreo, o que encontrou foi um cenário de destruição. O encanamento estava rompido, e jorrava água bem no meio do salão, foi até o líquido e com cuidado esmerado lavou os preciosos óculos e em seguida o próprio rosto.

Na rua, o vazio completo. Onde estavam a todos? Era o único a sobreviver? Para onde iria? Sem rumo, caminhava solitariamente pelas ruas, todos os prédios estavam destruídos, em chamas ou prestes a desabar. Caminhou por horas, até parar diante de uma biblioteca pública, intacta.

Entrou no prédio e chamou. Ninguém respondeu. Realmente estava sozinho no mundo. Não havia mais gerente de banco a lhe cobrar rendimento, não havia esposa a lhe cobrar dinheiro e atenção, ninguém mais para lhe apontar o dedo e chamá-lo de perdedor...ninguém mais para atrapalhá-lo naquilo que mais amava fazer.

Ler.

Tinha agora, todo o tempo do mundo.

Com um sorriso de satisfação andou sem qualquer pressa pelos corredores, lendo títulos, sinopses, percorrendo os dedos pelas capas e os olhos pelas páginas, escolhendo com calma o livro pelo qual começaria a desfrutar.

Pegou um antigo, seu preferido. Foi a uma máquina de doces quebrada e pegou algumas barras de chocolate e caminhou até a área reservada de leitura. Colocou o livro sobre a mesa e retirou os óculos do rosto, olhando-o, mesmo de forma embaçada.

-Agora, seremos apenas os livros, eu e você. Nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida!-conversava com os óculos.-Poderei ler em sua companhia até o fim da minha vida!

Então, a armação previamente abalada pelo impacto anterior, cede em suas mãos. As lentes se desprendem e despencam ao chão, quebrando em vários pedaços.

Keitarô Urashima emite o que seria um gemido de sua garganta. Seus óculos, seus preciosos óculos...se foram. Agora restava a ele apenas os livros, e a incapacidade de lê-los.

Fim.

É, azarado até o fim.

Podem estranhar o tema que eu peguei, mas sou louca por este seriado, e este personagem interpretado por Burgess Meredith lembrava e muito o Urashima, até mesmo em seu azar.

Bjs e obrigada por lerem.

Obrigada ao Demiris pela betagem.


End file.
